Raiden no Yoroi
Kaiza's ultimate expression of Seishitsu Henka and Keitai Henka, the so-called Armor of Thunder and Lightning renders him all but infallible in combat. Taking on the form of traditional samurai battle garb, the Siamese Samurai assumes a frightening visage, striking terror in the hearts of his enemies. The massive armor delivers unfathomable destructive power and unrivaled locomotion. With this technique Kaiza may indeed have surpassed his forebears. Background Having repeatedly failed to reproduce the Raikage's lightning armor, Kaiza created this technique after repeatedly witnessing with his Rengetsugan the formation of bijuudama during the 4th Shinobi World War. He learned that by saturating his jutsu with a dark chakra he could combine two dissimilar chakras using his will as a binding agent. Execution To perform this technique Kaiza releases a large volume of Raiton chakra from every tenketsu in his chakra network, surrounding his body in an aura. He then saturates the chakra with his will, causing it to turn dark in color and alter some of its physical properties. The yin saturated chakra becomes incredibly massive, similar to a tailed beast bomb. He also releases his Rhythm Element into the chakra nimbus around him in the same manner. Kaiza then synchronizes the armor in a ratio of 70% Dark Lightning to 30% Rhythm Element. Subsequently, Kaiza transforms the shape of the dark aura into a solidified form resembling traditional dark samurai armor with arcs of dark electricity cascading over its surface. At this point it reaches maximum density and is all but impervious to physical harm, yielding an impregnability rumored to be far greater than the steel skin of the 3rd Raikage and nigh on the level of Susanoo variants. All of these steps occur in an instant, after which oddly enough the armor falls totally silent, unlike Raiton techniques such as Chidori, as the Ritsuton absorbs all of the random acoustic vibrations generated by the armor. Effects Like its counterpart, Raiton no Yoroi, this technique electrically stimulates the user's nervous system, accelerating neural synapses and therefore vastly increasing the speed of the user's reflexes. However, that's were its resemblance to that technique ends. Due to its massive weight, the user cannot move normally while donning the armor. Therefore the user manipulates the armor as one would any other jutsu, moving the body within as one would a puppet. This allows him to massively increase his speed. Unlike normal Raiton armor it also allows him to vastly increase his apparent strength and striking power, since he is moving the armor itself and not merely his actual body. All of the normal Rhythm Element and Dark Lightning striking techniques are available in this form, including the Red Fist, rendering close quarter combat with Kaiza in this form little more than assisted suicide. The armor continuously resonates at phonon frequencies. As phonons (subatomic vibrations) do not normally travel through the air the technique is devoid of all noise and quite conducive to matters of stealth. Not only does the hardness and density of the armor render it impregnable, but the heat and high frequency phonon vibrations are capable of vaporizing solids and liquids on contact, according to the wishes of the user. Unlike normal Ritsuton Armor the user does not need to radiate body heat as its thermal properties allow the armor to absorb heat indefinitely. This technique is unrelated to Darui's and the 3rd Raikage's techniques. And bears a closer resemblance to tailed beast bombs. Caveats Armor of Thunder and Lightning remains a rather chakra taxing technique. However, Kaiza possesses tailed beast level chakra, he is capable of maintaining this state indefinitely. Originally, Kaiza considered this technique a failure, as due to its incredible mass, he found it difficult to move. This all but neutralized his prodigious speed, a highly prized skill of all ronin and shinobi of the Whispering Bone. However, with experimentation Kaiza found he was able to utilize the massive armor to move his body like a puppet. As the armor responds instantly to his will just like any other jutsu, he increased his speed considerably over his normal levels, rivaling the Raikages he'd originally sought to imitate. However, using the armor in this fashion exhibits extensive wear and tear on the body. And since the technique requires massive amounts of concentration Kaiza is rendered incapable of using his Internal Alchemy to repair his body, while moving his body in this fashion. While it is not necessary to drop the armor to repair the damage to his body, he must periodically slow down and concentrate on using Internal Alchemy. If used improperly, this can render him vulnerable to counter attack. Even so, there are very few attacks in existence capable of penetrating the Armor of Thunder and Lightning.